Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded safety elevator, and more particularly to a spiral elevator which is capable of being embedded in the vertical track.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, there are three kinds of vertical and slope lifting elevators in the world: elevators hauled by counterweight steel wire ropes, rolling elevators and hydraulically vertical elevators. At present, elevators hauled by steel wire ropes are widely used at home and abroad, which are convenient for installation and maintenance and adapted for carrying passengers and cargoes in a building. However, elevators hauled by steel wire ropes are not adapted for currently personal residential elevators. Their main shortcomings are as follows. The hauling engine needs bearing very high torque, so that the hauling engine generally needs the power supply system with high power. However, the commonly household power supply systems are unable to load. Furthermore, during operating process, elevators hauled by steel wire ropes have a certain degree of security risk, so that there is need for regular maintenance, thereby leading to high maintenance cost.
To improve the security performance of elevators and reduce the horsepower needed by the elevator driving system, at present elevators driven by screw rods are developed, such as the spiral elevator disclosed by China Patent No. 98247710.4, which moves up and down via the spiral moving mechanism which comprises a screw thread guide rail and a screw rod pushing plate corresponding to the screw thread guide rail. An internal thread of the screw thread guide rail comprises a plurality of truckles and matches with an external thread of the screw rod pushing plate. The motor is connected with the screw rod pushing plate via a chain wheel transmission mechanism for drive the screw rod pushing plate to move up and down, so as to drive the van body of the elevator to move up and down. However, while the power is off, the brake is relieved, due to lack of the drive of the controllable power, the descent speed is not easy to be controlled, the van body of the elevator is not easy to be positioned at the normal opening position, it is difficult for passengers to normally open the door by themselves to leave the van body of the elevator. If the motor is out of operation or deadlocked, the above design is unable to have an effect. Furthermore, the above embedded safety elevator needs a very high spiral support to match the elevating height of the elevator. However, the spiral support has high manufacturing and installation cost and is not adapted for higher building elevators.
Patent No. JP2004-182362A also disclosed an elevator which adopts the spiral guide rail to move the elevator up and down. As the proximate prior art of the present invention, the Japan Patent resolves the problem that the spiral support has complicated structure and high manufacturing cost. However, compared with the present invention, Patent No. JP2004-182362A still has shortcomings as follows:
The elevator is unable to ensure the balance while operating and is easy to shake; which not only brings a certain degree of panic to passengers, but also leads to falling off of elevator parts after prolonged shaking, thereby resulting in damage of the elevator or more serious accidents.